1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a wireless relay device and a method of processing data using the same and, more particularly, to a data processing method that, when members perform a task in a group, enables the members possessing short-distance wireless portable devices to perform direct communication with a command post at a remote location or with the members of another group via the short-distance wireless portable devices and a long-distance wireless relay device operated within the group.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wireless local area network (WLAN) is a network that is formed in the state in which two or more computers are connected without any wired line. In such a WLAN, devices located within a restricted area may communicate with each other using electromagnetic waves-based orthogonal frequency division multiplex (OFDM) modulation technology. That is, a user may connect to a network while moving across a WLAN support area.
Wi-Fi is a series of technologies that support IEEE 802.11-based WLAN connection and inter-device connection and support the setup of a personal area network (PAN), a local area network (LAN) and a wide area network (WAN).
Wi-Fi is basically applied to communication between an access point (AP) having a function of transferring data to the Internet and terminals providing users with service, such as a laptop and a smart phone.
Recently, WLAN cards are mounted on most IT devices, such as mobile phones, PDAs, desktops, laptop computers and Netbooks in addition to smart phones in order to support an Internet access function using Wi-Fi. In places where the wireless Internet is open to the public, the high-speed Internet may be accessed within a specific range around a location at which a wireless access device is installed.
In the case of a small-sized group organized to perform a specific task, as in the military or the police, generally, in order to perform communication with a leader at a location remote from a corresponding group during the performance of a task, a wireless relay device that supports long-distance communication is operated by a designated operator within the group, and communication between members belonging to the group is performed using wireless portable devices for short-distance communication. That is, communication between the members of the group is performed using the wireless portable devices for short-distance communication carried by the respective members, and communication between the group and the leader is performed using a wireless relay device for long-distance communication that is separately operated.
Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2011-0121675 entitled “Communication Bluetooth System” discloses a technology in which a communication means for long-distance communication is not provided to each member belonging to a group, and the long-distance communication of members is collected within the group and performed via a wireless relay device for long-distance communication managed by a separate operator.